


When in Rome...

by Amiteva3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiteva3/pseuds/Amiteva3
Summary: Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black hate each other. Or so think all the students in 'Hogwarts' High school - they're always picking fight and bothering one another so that must be the case. As the class goes on a school trip to Rome with them, however, some secrets may come out that would shock all the students.I'm shit at summaries but it's basically a Teachers! Au with a side of secret relationship.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first wolfstar fic so i apologize if it seems ooc, im trying my best :) also im not from England so some of the school things might not be 100% accurate, just a heads up. if you liked it feel free to leave a comment!

Everyone quieted down when Mr. Lupin walked into the room. It’s not that they were afraid he would yell at them to be quiet or even get angry – it was the exact opposite of that. While Mr. Lupin loved hearing how students think and often asked them for their opinions he generally liked to work in a quiet environment. He was the exact opposite to Mr. Black, whose classroom was always noisy, laughter and excited chatter filling the space. That must be one of the reasons they hate each other, thought Marlene. It was no secret that the two teachers, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black, couldn’t stand each other and were often caught arguing in the school hauls. Marlene had to admit it was hilarious but also sort of strange, because they seemed to get out of their way just so they could pick a fight and surely they couldn’t hate each other that much!

‘Okay, students get your copy of _‘The Catcher in The Rye’._ The soft voice of Mr. Lupin interrupted her thoughts as she reached into her backpack to pull out her book. She had enjoyed reading it, much to her surprise. ‘I hope everyone has read it, but even if you haven’t, you’ll get acquainted with it once we’ve read the first chapter.’ He looked around the room until his eyes settled on Dorcas. ‘Miss Meadowes why don’t you start,’ The girl’s melodic voice filled the room and Marlene closed her eyes.

When the bell rang Marlene’s eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. Everyone was putting their things back into their backpacks, getting ready for their next lesson. She caught Mr. Lupin’s eye and froze for a second knowing she’s been caught sleeping in class, but he just gave her a little smile and nod. She really, really loved her teacher. Before anyone was able to leave the room, though, the teacher stood up to catch the students’ attention.

‘Before you go, I have an announcement about the incoming school trip. Unfortunately, Ms. Evans is sick so another teacher will be coming.’ Everyone perked up, excited to hear who will accompany them on their trip to Rome. The students have been waiting for that holiday since the beginning of the school year and it was finally here. There were only three days remaining and everyone was bursting with excitement. Mr. Lupin coughed a little and a strange look passed through his face for a moment before he said

‘You’re probably happy to hear that Mr. Black will be the one joining us on the trip.’ And indeed, everyone smiled and started chatting about all the cool things Mr. Black would let them do. Mr. Lupin was the only one without a grin, head turned towards the window and if Marlene didn’t know him she would say he had a dreamy expression. But a moment later he shook his head and turned to the class. ‘Again, sorry for holding you up, you’re free to go now.’ And with that every student rushed to the door, hoping they wouldn’t be late for the next class.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

Remus smiled to himself as he finished grading the final essay. Teaching definitely wasn’t something he thought he would do, growing up, but now he wouldn’t trade his job for the world. His colleagues were alright – he liked Minerva a lot, and even though Severus was a git even Remus had to admit he was great at teaching Chemistry. And, of course, Sirius. Remus had been working for almost three years at the school when the current history teacher retired, poor Mr. Binns should have done that a lot earlier, and he had offered Sirius to take the job.

At first, as Remus suspected, Sirius refused, claiming he had better things to do than _teach a bunch of horny teens about the Middle ages_ (he really didn’t) but after a bit of persuasion he had finally agreed to at least try it out.

The evening after his first day with the kids Remus had been waiting at their house with a bottle of wine and take-out. He was prepared for his husband’s whining and honestly, after nearly ten years he gotten used to it, and even quite fond of it. What surprised him, that night was the huge grin Sirius had on his face and his instant chatter about anything and everything the students did. ‘Moony, why didn’t you tell me sooner about the wonders of teaching?’

‘I did, I’ve been telling you for some time now.’ Remus raised his eyebrows, but quickly smiled after that, warm feeling settling in his chest, seeing how happy his partner was. ‘So, you’ll take the job?’ The loud laughter had been a clear answer.

Remus shook his head, thinking about that night, nearly five years ago. With the final essay done he made his way down the hall to Sirius’ office like he did at the end of each day. He knocked on the door in case a student was inside asking about one thing or another and heard a muffled voice ‘Come in!’

He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his husband’s ass as he was searching for something in his cabinet. ‘Oi! What if I was a student? I don’t think they want to see that.’ Sirius turned towards him and smirked. ‘You sure? Cause I definitely heard a bunch of students discussing my _figure.’_ Remus burst out laughing and leaned in to kiss his husband. Sirius’ hands automatically reached to grab his hips and Remus sighed happily into his kiss. It was fun to pretend they hate each other in front of the students (a game they started as soon as Sirius started working there), but he sometimes wished he could show the whole world how much he loved Sirius. As if reading his mind his husband broke the kiss and smiled.

‘Do you want to make this school trip a lot more interesting for these poor, unsuspecting students?’ He wiggled his eyebrows and Remus lightly punched him in the arm. ‘Will you stop terrorizing the kids?’

‘Please, they love it’ Sirius kissed the spot behind Remus’ ear where he knew he was most sensitive (that fucker) making the taller man shudder. ‘And so do you.’

‘Sirius, we’re still in the school.’

‘Well let’s get out of it then.’

Later, when they were laying in bed, Sirius’ head on Remus’ chest, the English teacher was thinking about Rome. He couldn’t remember the last time both of them were on a vacation. Of course, they have gone on school trips with their classes, even with their best friends James and Lily, but somehow the schedule never put both of them on the same class so they went on their trips separately. It was fun, sure, but Remus longed for a romantic vacation, as sappy as that sounded. He imagined them walking at night, hand in hand, or going to some of those fancy restaurants they always talked about.

Well, even now they wouldn’t be completely alone, of course they had a whole class to look after, but thankfully the plan was that the sightseeing was finished by 6-6:30pm, so that every night the students will have some spare time to explore the city on their own. And some free time for their teachers to relax.

‘Excited for the trip?’ Sirius looked up at him, eyes still slightly hazy.

‘How do you always know what I’m thinking about’ Remus smiled at his lover, thinking about how lucky he had been to end up with him. Even after spending more than half of their lives together (meeting Sirius at their boarding school when they were 11 was still one of Remus’ best memories) Remus thought he didn’t deserve a husband as amazing as his own. Sirius always tried to prove him wrong, reminding how beautiful and awesome Remus was and making him blush furiously every time.

‘Because I’m a superhero, obviously. A superhero that can read people’s minds.’ He laughed and traced one of the scars on Remus’ chest with one finger. He didn’t like talking about them – the wolf attack from his childhood had left him scarred for life, both physically and mentally, but it was easy with Sirius. Just like everything else. ‘And because I know you.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, you do. But just so you know this won’t be the perfect romantic vacation. With the thirty teenagers always following us around and all that.’ He really didn’t want Sirius to get his hopes up and be left disappointed.

‘Don’t care. We’re gonna be alone in the evenings. Plus it’s Rome – it’s romantic as fuck there.’

‘Well, it’s no Paris.’

‘Don’t care,’ the dark-haired man repeated. ‘I never liked Paris anyway.’ His words were sounding more and more slurred and Remus knew he was quickly falling asleep. The English teacher wasn’t much better so he let himself relax, closed his eyes and mutter ‘Yeah, me neither.’ before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

‘You’re insane!’ Marlene threw her hands up in exasperation and then quickly put them down at the look Lupin gave her.

‘I’m the only one with common sense, actually.’ Mary crossed her eyes with a smirk. They were at the airport, waiting for their plane which wouldn’t be here for another two hours. To pass the time a couple of the students were gathered together and were discussing anything and everything. Somehow the topic had shifted to the teachers and how Snape was actually in love with Evans (‘He’s such a creep, I’m so glad she ended up with Mr. Potter.’) when Mary casually dropped ‘And of course, Black has the biggest crush on Mr. Lupin’. Everyone started talking at the same time after that seeing as that was the only sure thing in the school – Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black disliked each other immensely.

‘Literally, give me one piece of evidence that proves Black’s crush.’

‘Have you seen how he looks at Lupin’s ass?’ Mary raised an eyebrow at that as her eyes flickered to the two teachers who were currently waiting in line to get a coffee.

‘Not a valid argument, everyone looks at Lupin’s ass. I look at it and I’m a lesbian.’ Dorcas hissed at Mary apparently still not fully awake. No one could blame her – everyone was half asleep seeing as it was ‘6 in the fucking morning’ as Marlene had informed her parents some time ago. ‘Okay, fair point. But you have to believe me! I’m going to prove it to you. By the end of the trip you’ll all be convinced that Black is head over heels for our sweet Mr. Lupin.’

Again, everyone looked at the two men, now getting their coffees and making faces at each other. Black even tried to put one more sugar in Lupin’s coffee, much to the latter’s dismay, who promptly moved his cup out of the way, letting the sugar spill all over the floor. He snickered as he watched the other man’s widened eyes and Marlene turned to the group again ‘Yeah, good luck with that, Mary.’ She just rolled her eyes.

‘Just observe them carefully.’

Finally on the plain, everyone was feeling a lot calmer. Mary and Marlene were seated next to each other and after a long fight about which movie they should watch they both settled on ‘ _Mamma Mia’._ As the opening credits began Mary nudged the other girl and nodded towards the two teachers. ‘Look they’re sitting together.’

‘Well, obviously, they’re the only teachers here. Otherwise they would have ended up sitting next to a student, and I don’t think anyone would want that.’

Black and Lupin were indeed standing next to each other, but both showed no indications of friendliness. Lupin was quietly reading a book, while Black had put on headphones and was lip syncing to some songs. The sight made Marlene grin – it was so in character for both teachers. For a second the girl thought about them being in a relationship. Opposites attract, right? But quickly the thought left her mind. No, it couldn’t be possible.

The rest of the flight went calmly. At some point Lupin must have dozed off because Marlene saw Black shaking his shoulder slightly to wake him up. She had fallen asleep herself but she had woken up just in time to see Rome from the sky. She opened her mouth in awe – it really was a beautiful city.

‘Okay, students, get ready now. We’re gonna land soon’ Mr. Black’s voice boomed through the plane. Marlene couldn’t understand how he was so cheerful and awake – had been ever since they gathered in front of the airport as a matter of fact. On the other hand Mr. Lupin looked terrible. Marlene guessed he was a night owl and waking up so early took a toll on him. She pitied him – if someone knew how it felt to get less than four hours of sleep it was her.

A couple minutes later the plane landed and the students and teachers gathered their baggage and headed out chatting among themselves. ‘Quiet, guys!’

‘Oh, come on, Remus, the kids are on vacation, let them be.’

Marlene turned to Mary, ready to snicker and tell her she’s going to fail only for her to see Mary already staring at her with a grin. ‘He called him Remus!’ Marlene sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

* * *

Remus was standing next to Sirius as he was discussing something with the hotel receptionist. He knew a word or two in Italian, but he had nothing on Sirius, whose rich, fancy family had him learn four languages by the time he was eleven. Remus always made fun of him, but in times like this it came in handy and he was grateful for it.

Sirius grumbled loudly, but the English teacher could see a small, barely concealed smile on his lips. ‘Apparently there has been a mix up.’ Remus’s eyebrows shot up. Shit, that wasn’t good. ‘It’s nothing that serious don’t worry,’ they both looked around to see if the students were within earshot. Thankfully everyone was on the couches at the far end of the lobby. Remus could see a couple of the kids looking at them, but as they caught his eye they quickly lowered their heads. Remus smiled at that and told Sirius ‘Did you notice how they look at us? McKinnon and Macdonald in particular. I’m pretty sure they know.’ Sirius just snickered and shook his head. ‘So let them stare. You know I love the attention.’

‘So what’s the mix up?’ 

‘There aren’t enough rooms, so we’ll have to share.’ Remus’s eyes lit up at that. This had been one of his biggest worries – he didn’t like the idea of spending four nights by himself. ‘Of course, the other room has two beds, to make it look a little more believable. I don’t reckon we’ll be using both of them, eh?’ He quickly winked at Remus and he just rolled his eyes.

‘C’mon let’s give the kids their room keys and pretend we’re mad that we’re sharing a room.’ Remus quickly set off, leaving Sirius behind. ‘I won’t have to pretend – you snore like hell,’ he fastened his steps to catch up with his abnormally tall husband.

‘So, kids, let’s assort the rooms. I expect you’ve all already picked who you want to be in a room with?’ a general murmur of agreement came from the group and Remus nodded. ‘Okay so, room 201 is for three people, who wants that?’

The assortment continued like this for some time. After every student knew in which room they would be staying Sirius turned to the class. ‘So due to a mix up on the hotel’s side’ he threw a dirty look towards the receptionist for good measure ‘we are short of one room, so me and Mr. Lupin will be forced to share a double room.’ He huffed in exasperation and Remus resisted rolling his eyes again. Drama queen.

‘Our room is 230, so if anyone has any problems you can find us there.’ Some of the students were looking at them with wide, worried eyes, apparently wondering how they’ll manage to share a room without killing each other. But others, like Macdonald was smirking like she knew exactly what was going on. It made Remus chuckle, but he quickly concealed it, not wanting to seem weird to everyone else. He had heard her at the airport (Sirius was always on about Remus’s excellent hearing) and frankly that had made the trip even more fun in his opinion. Her theory about Sirius’ crush on him was hilarious and they both had agreed to toy with the kids for just a bit longer and at the end of the trip to reveal their relationship.

Remus shook his head and after seeing Sirius heading towards the elevator followed him.

‘After me, students, let’s get you all settled in.’


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone moved their baggage the class headed out. They had no destinations planned for today and it was probably better this way – all the kids (plus Lupin) were dead on their feet and a tour of a museum that would bore them to death was hardly the thing they needed. Everyone had split up, free to go their own way around the city as long as they didn’t go that far off and were at the hotel by 9:30pm.

Mary, naturally, had wanted to follow Lupin and Black and catch something that will prove their relationship but the two teachers were off as soon as they said their warnings and no one saw where they were going. For a while Mary, Marlene and Dorcas were hanging around, eating ice cream and generally having a good time together, while still looking for the two teachers. Dorcas had said she wants to have a head start tomorrow about half an hour ago and had headed to the hotel, which left Mary and Marlene alone with their quest. Well, Mary’s quest. Marlene wanted no part of this. None at all. Nope.

‘Let’s get back to the hotel, what do you say? I’m exhausted.’ Marlene suggested, but as soon as the words left her mouth the two girls heard a suspiciously familiar voice.

‘Come on, Sirius, give it back for fucks sake.’ Their heads turned at an alarming speed, hearing Mr. Lupin, one of the most soft-spoken teachers at Hogwarts, swear. ‘Holy shit, what are my eyes seeing.’ Mary said in a hushed voice as they watched from across the street how Mr. Black was running with some book high in his arms (like that could do anything, Lupin was at least a head taller than the black-haired man) and Mr. Lupin was chasing him, closely behind. Their cheeks were flushed, Marlene guessed from all the running, and Black had a huge smirk on his face.

While he was running, he quickly looked their way and Marlene thought he had seen them, but he made no indication of that sort. What he did, however, was stop dead in his tracks, which led to Lupin crashing into him a second later. Marlene and Mary both laughed at that and quickly hid behind the nearest corner, not wanting to be spotted. ‘This is amazing. Best day of my life.’ And, well, Marlene had to agree. ‘I never knew Mr. Lupin used swear words.’ ‘Shh, look they’re talking.’

As if reading her mind Black was looking at Lupin with his eyebrows raised. ‘You know, you swear way too much for someone who is a teacher.’ The taller man looked at him with the best bitch face Marlene had ever seen. ‘And you wear pants that are too tight for a teacher, so fuck off.’

At that Black’s smirk only grew and he responded with something hilarious, judging by Lupin’s wide eyes, but Marlene couldn’t hear exactly what he said. ‘Anyways, will you please give me my book?’ He reached out for the book in Black’s hand but the shorter man was quicker. ‘Ah, about that.’ And he was off again, looking around until he spotted something that looked like a record shop and quickly got inside. Lupin wasted no time in waiting and followed him, disappearing behind the glass door.

Marlene turned to Mary, who was shaking with laughter next to her. ‘I told you! I told you he has a crush!’ Marlene laughed along and shook her head, ‘That still doesn’t prove anything, to me it seemed like they were just annoying each other.’ Mary finally stopped laughing and looked at Marlene ‘This is a prime example of ‘pulling a girl by her tail to show her you like her’, c’mon Marlene, you should know that.’ 

‘Oh, I don’t know, this is still not enough to convince me.’ But her arguments were getting weaker by the second. She couldn’t deny the scene she was cute and looked a lot like a couple messing around with each other. But it didn’t make sense. Why would they be a couple, but pretend to hate each other in public. No, she must be wrong. Mary must be wrong too, then. And Mary was rarely wrong. ‘I’m sorry, Mary, but I just don’t believe it.’

‘That’s alright. By the end of the trip you’ll believe it.’ She nodded her head once, a determined look on her face, ‘You will. Now let’s get to the hotel, shall we?’ Marlene just smiled and followed her down the street.

Remus was still laughing when they entered the hotel. ‘Be quiet, love, the students are onto us.’ Sirius nudged his shoulder and giggled. ‘Did you see the look on their faces? I swear Macdonald was hearing wedding bells.’

‘If only she knew the wedding bells happened six years ago, huh?’ Remus smiled softly at his husband remembering the day of their wedding. It couldn’t have gone more wrong, with James losing their wedding rings, then later James crying because he had thought he had ruined the wedding, then Peter crying because he was always crying at weddings. That plus the wedding suit incident that no one spoke about to this day should have left bad memories, but to Remus it was perfect. Judging by the adoring look in Sirius’ eyes he thought the same. He looked around to see if the coast was clear he leaned down to give Sirius a quick kiss. ‘We should check the students.’ ‘Let’s go then.’

They checked every room to see if each student was present (and earned some pretty sharp looks from Severus and Lucious, who in Remus’ not so humble opinion were two of the worst students he’s ever had) before going to the last room, where Marlene, Mary and Dorcas were sleeping. ‘-y’all are lying to me, this _can’t_ have happened.’ The two men shot each other a quick look before moving closer to the door in order to hear better. ‘Why would we lie to you? I’m telling you, Lupin and Black are-‘

Here Sirius knocked on the door laughing quietly at the sudden silence that filled the room. A second later the door was opened by Mary, already in her pajamas. ‘Yes, sir?’ She was looking at them seemingly embarrassed by getting caught talking about her teachers, but with a mischievous look in her eyes. She was definitely one of Remus’ favourite students – she reminded him so much of Sirius when he was at school.

‘Just checking in to see if you’re all here and if you need everything.’

‘Yeah, we’re all good, aren’t we, girls?’ she opened the door a little wider, showing Dorcas in her bed, half-asleep and Marlene sitting on the ground grinning at them. Both of them let out a little ‘yep’ and Sirius nodded. ‘Alright, girls, just keep quiet and don’t stay up too late. On second thought stay up all you want just keep quiet.’ Remus saw him send a wink their way and forced down a grin. ‘ _Mr. Black_ , the students should get a good amount of sleep, so they can feel ready for tomorrow.’

‘Yeah, yeah, seeing you this morning makes me think the one needing more sleep is you, so’ he turned towards the girls, all of them staring at their teachers, ‘we’ll be heading out. Pray for me that your beloved English teacher doesn’t snore.’

They heard a chorus of laughter behind them as they closed the door. ‘I do snore, though.’ He looked at Sirius and they stared at each for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Both of them hushed the other and quickly got to their room. ‘I know, poor old me, right?’ Remus raised and eyebrow and Sirius fell backwards on one of the beds. ‘Alright, you caught me, not even your terrible snoring can make me love you less.’

Remus felt himself flush deep red and he looked down at the floor. Taking compliments was never something he was good at. ‘Hey, Rem, look at me.’ He looked up and he saw Sirius laying on his elbow and looking at him a soft expression. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Remus smiled and nudged Sirius’ legs. ‘Now, scoot over, unless you want me to sleep on the other bed.’

‘Oh, we can’t have that, can we? Get over here, mister.’ And he did.


End file.
